


Night hunter

by CrazyMax



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, NC-17, Role-Playing Game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMax/pseuds/CrazyMax
Summary: I like to see you chained to the bed.





	Night hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Now you're mine  
> But what do I do with you, boy  
> I'll take your heart  
> To kick around as a toy  
> The danger is I'm dangerous  
> And I might just tear you apart (с)

    **21.43. «Оставишь дверь открытой?»  
  
      23.02. «Едем домой»  
  
      23.04. «Ужасно соскучился»**  
  
      Диего смотрит в экран телефона и разочарованно вздыхает. Он так мечтал об этом со вчерашнего дня: вернутся домой, принять душ и скользнуть тайком в комнату Вани. Возможно, он бы опустил пункт про душ, потому что его тоска по девушке росла в отдалении с поразительно геометрической прогрессией и тратить в пустую еще пятнадцать минут было для него мучительно невыносимо.  
  
      Он думал о Ване каждую гребаную секунду. (Он был таким слабаком без неё.)  
  
      Диего будит телефон от спящего режима и перепроверяет смски: пусто. Ваня уже скорее всего легла спать. Конечно, они обусловливались, что если она уснула, он может её разбудить. Но также Диего знал, что Ваня запирает двери на ночь, когда не ждет его. (И, к сожалению, он не успел её предупредить, что злополучная спасательная операция закончится раньше.) Он успокаивает себя тем, что спокойно войдет в поместье со всеми, сделает вид, что отправляется спать, а сам тихонько проверит комнату Вани. Это решит исход ночи.  
  
      С такими мыслями Диего откидывается на спинку заднего сидения автомобиля и доезжает до академии, не принимая участия в общей беседе.  
  
      Его едва не трясет (между желанной целью и ним всего-то ничего, пару пролетов вверх и вуаля!), когда он входит через главную дверь поместья. Он приказывает себе идти медленнее, а не взбегать наверх по крутой лестнице. Ему почти удается обмануть самого себя, но в коридоре, ведущим в их комнаты с Ваней, Диего срывается на бег, за секунды оказываясь перед дверью. Он кладет ладонь на ручку и не сильно нажимает, поворачивая её в сторону.  
  
      «Закрыто.»  
  
      Диего прикладывает все силы, чтобы не начать нервно дергать ручку. Он опускает металлическую лапку и та с мелодичным щелчком встает на место. Ничего не попишешь, придется ему сегодня спать у себя. В одиночестве.  
  
      Он отстегивает перетяжки-ремни с ножами и выскальзывает из пояса, держа свое обмундирование за лямки. С облегчением для затекших мышц Диего потягивается. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу замечает, что дверь в его комнату приоткрыта, — а он её точно закрывал.  
  
      Парень одними кончиками пальцев толкает дверь, напрягаясь всем телом и обращаясь в слух. В темной комнате не единого шороха. «Может Грейс убиралась сегодня и не закрыла дверь?» — думает Диего и входит к себе. Его натасканное чутье подсказывает, что все не так просто и кто-то чужой все еще здесь. Он моргает, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте, пока наконец очертания комнаты не становятся четче.  
  
      — Не двигаться! — Дверь за его спиной захлопывается, а горло щекочет холодное острие лезвия. Кадык Диего дергается вверх: парень не может сдержать довольной улыбки. — Положи ремень на пол, медленно, без резких движений.  
  
      Диего послушно полусгибает колени, без стука (пушистый ворс скрадывает лишние звуки) опускает ножи на ковер (какая же все-таки Грейс предусмотрительная машина). Лезвие продолжает упирается ему в шею. Диего думает о том, что очевидно Ване пришлось встать на цыпочки — он года два назад сильно дал в росте, обогнав девушку на две головы.  
  
      — Вот так, молодец, — мурлычит Ваня, а у Диего уже все внутри скручивается в тугой узел. Она чуть отводит нож в сторону и приказывает. — Шагай!  
  
      Маленькими шагами они продвигаются к кровати. Даже сквозь плотную кофту, Диего чувствует, как Ваня нарочно-игриво касается его спины грудью. Это заводит так же сильно, как-то, что сегодня она взяла инициативу в свои руки.  
  
      С тумбочки возле кровати Ваня берет наручники (здравый смысл Диего машет ручкой на прощание и в срочном порядке покидает мозг). Она не отнимая нож от гортани, защелкивает на запястье Диего один обруч. Холодный метал приятной тяжестью опоясывает руку парня.  
  
      — Садись ко мне лицом, и давай без выкрутасов, — Ваня грубо подталкивает его к краю кровати.  
  
      Лезвия больше не царапает кожу шеи и Диего неспешно опускается на кровать, также не спеша поднимает взгляд на Ваню. Она стоит перед ним, одетая только в его рубашку и маску. Распущенные волосы темным водопадом спадают вниз по плечам. Чувственную грудь огибает мягкий хлопок. Подолы рубашки расходятся, когда Ваня делает шаг к нему, Диего задушено выдыхает, потому что Ваня без белья. В её руке, отражая лунный свет, блестит один из его ножей, и Ваня так чертовски горяча и сексуальна с оружием и в маске, что Диего приходится прикусить губу, спасая себя от позорного скулежа.  
  
      Ему хочется достать телефон и запечатлеть момент на память, но он продолжает подчинятся правилам игры Вани, потому что каждый последующий кадр дороже предыдущего. Она заставляет его лечь и завести руки за голову. Цепочку наручников, Ваня пропускает через прут спинки кровати и защелкивает второй обруч, окончательно подчиняя Диего себе.  
  
      (Как будто она этого не сделала несколько лет назад.)  
  
      — Надеюсь, у тебя есть запасная форма, — без капли сожаления произносит Ваня. — Потому что твою я забираю.  
  
      Она седлает его, дразняще имитирует движения. Диего затылком упирается в подушки и тихо стонет. Ваня, его такая кроткая на людях Ваня, и такая страстная ночью — (она слишком хорошо его знает), способная одним прикосновением, одним взглядом свети с ума.  
  
      Её тонкие пальчики скрипачки рывком вытягивают кофту из пояса штанов. Она подносит лезвие к краю кофты и без промедления вытягивает руку вверх, вспарывая одежду. Диего внимательно наблюдает за каждым действием Вани. Он впитывает в себя девушку всю без остатка. То как она откидывает края его разрезанной кофты, как её ладони касаются его грудной клетки, как она очерчивает указательным пальцем каждое ребро, рисуя на нем свой узор. Её кожа такая бледная, прозрачная, по сравнению с его смуглой, постоянно загорающей под палящим солнцем на вечных тренировках. Диего смотрит на нее и не может не думать о хрупких фарфоровых куклах: точно, Ваня единственная в своем роде фарфоровая кукла.  **Его**  кукла.  
  
      Ваня продолжает свою сладкую пытку, сводя ноги посильнее, надавливает на Диего. Давно вставший член, отзывается болезненной пульсацией. И если бы не скованные руки, Диего бы кончил от одного вида Вани. (Чего только стоят её тонкие ножки с упругими маняще-округлыми бедрами.)  
  
      Губы Вани — отдельная слабость Диего. Его криптонит, если угодно. Наверное, запретное яблоко в раю было такого же цвета и вкуса, как губы Вани.  
  
      Девушка склоняется над Диего и невесомо касается поцелуем живота парня. Диего вздрагивает и мелко дрожит, в предвкушении большего. Ваня не разочаровывает в ожидании и прокладывает дорожку вниз. Она полу-целует полу-кусает член Диего сквозь штаны, выбивая из парня еще один приглушенный стон.  
  
      Ей нравится чувствовать себя ведущей. Нравится, что она может вот так запросто доставить Диего удовольствие. Ей нравится ощущать над ним свою власть. (Что там говорила героиня небезызвестного сериала?  _«Пока не попросите пощады. Дважды!»_ ) Что ж, она заставит Диего просить.  
  
      На короткое время, Ваня откладывает нож в сторону. Убедившись, что Диего смотрит за ней, расстегивает первую пуговицу на рубашке. Она видит как голодно темнеют глаза Диего. Он с вожделением облизывает губы, неотрывно следя за её руками. Она расстегивает вторую пуговицу и слышит, как парень нетерпеливо сглатывает. Ваня тихо смеется. Она по-кошачьи прогибается, привставая с Диего. Низ рубашки съезжает к пояснице, обнажая полукружия ягодиц. В разрез расстегнутых пуговиц виднеются Ванины груди.  
  
      — О, Господи, Ваня, — Диего тянет её имя, не в силах совладать с собой. Поцелуи прожигают его кожу, превращая кровь в кипящую лаву. Девушка ведет задом из стороны в сторону от чего рубашка совсем скатывается на спину, открывая Диего вид на самую желанную (в данный момент) географическую точку в мире. Ему физически больно, что он не может прикоснутся к телу, к фарфоровой кукле, оставить отметины полумесяцев ногтей на её заднице, укусить тонкую кожу, но шее и разукрасить белизну плеч насыщенно-фиолетовыми подтеками засов. Он дергает руками: наручники крепко сковывают его.  
  
      Ваня выпрямляется, снова садясь на Диего.  
  
      — Ты не должен вырываться, — она говорит негромко, но твердо. Его маленький дьявол в ангельском обличии.  
  
      Она наигранно изображает недовольство, надувая губы и шумно выдыхая, убирает одну ногу с Диего, соскальзывая в бок. Берет в руки нож и приступает к уничтожению первой штанины. Диего шипит, когда лезвие «кусая», ранит его. Место пореза неприятно жжет, но Ваня тут же приникает к ране губами, касаясь языком раздраженной кожи. Облегчение это не приносит. Диего в исступлении жмурится, но картинка того, как Ваня на грани пошлости и эротичности ведет языком по нему отпечатывается на сетчатке глаза.  
  
      (Его маленький развратный монстр.)  
  
      С резким хрустом, Ваня рвет ножом вторую штанину, безвозвратно уничтожая джинсы Диего. Он приподнимается, чтобы Ваня выдернула из-под него то, что раньше было одеждой, и падает обратно на кровать. Ваня смотрит на распластавшегося перед ним Диего, словно раздумывает, что делать дальше.  
  
      А затем встает с кровати, вонзает нож в многострадальную тумбочку Диего и расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке до конца. Ткань, неслышно шелестя, спадает с узких плеч, неопрятно падая на пол. И вот Ваня полностью обнаженная предстает перед ним: греческая богиня Афродита, спустившаяся к нему с Олимпа. Он смотрит на это отражение совершенства. На ум приходит еще одно сравнение, со скрипкой: соблазнительные изгибы блестящего корпуса, очень напоминают ему саму владельцу Страдивари. И Диего совсем не прочь стать музыкантом, если его инструментом будет Ваня.  
  
      — Оставь маску, — шепчет он. Ваня приподнимает один уголок губ, соглашаясь на просьбу парня.  
  
      Диего все еще одетый в боксеры, гортанно стонет, закатывая от блаженства глаза, когда Ваня кладет свою маленькую ладошку на его член и поглаживает его, точно домашнего питомца.  
  
      — Ваня, — моляще шепчет Диего. Ваня убирает руку с члена и берет нож с тумбочки, чтобы избавиться от последнего предмета одежды.  
  
      — Смотри на меня, Диего, — приказывает Ваня. Она кидает рваную одежду и нож на пол. Расширенные от возбуждения зрачки парня фиксируют малейшее движение в комнате. Диего смотрит, как Ваня опускает на его ноги и снова создает этот притягательный контраст двух тел. Она холодная — лед, он горячий — огонь. И он ждет когда произойдет взрывная декомпрессия при смещении этих двух стихий. — Смотри внимательно, Диего.  
  
      Её томный ласкающий слух голос срывает последние шлюзы с душевного равновесия Диего, посылая озноб вниз по позвоночнику. Он нервно елозит под ней, намекая, чтобы Ваня начала действовать. Девушка раздраженно шипит на его нетерпение и впивается ногтями в бока Диего, как будто пытается его пригвоздить к постели.  
  
      — Не шевелись!  
  
      Диего заставляет себя против собственной воли замереть. Ваня же опять взяв контроль в свои руки, расслабляется и ослабляет хватку на бедрах Диего. Она упирается коленями в матрас и поддается телом вперед. Её упругие груди упираются ему в грудную клетку. Диего прикусывает губу до крови, пытаясь хоть как-то себя отрезвить.  
  
      — Ваня, умоляю, — голос срывается на противный не мужественный фальцет. Ваня усмехается и протягивает руку вперед, касаясь щетины на подбородке Диего.  
      — Диего Харгривз умоляет? — Ваня наклоняет голову в бок, точно любопытная кошка. Её глаза выделенные на бледном лице черной кожаной тканью выглядят как тлеющие угли. То разгораются, то затухают. — Умоляй еще!  
  
      Она одергивает руку от его лица. Диего часто-часто дышит. Он чувствует, как его ребра ходят под кожей и мышцами. Ни одна девушка больше так не действовала на Диего. Только Ваня Харгривз могла разжечь в нем огонь и заставить заживо гореть.  
  
      — Ваня, умоляю тебя, сделай это! — Он теряет голову. Он не может больше ждать. В этом и есть вся прелесть Вани. Она берет его за руку и подводит к краю. Они балансируют вместе и все ждут, когда упадут вниз. — Прошу тебя, детка!  
  
      Ваня просовывает под себя руку, обхватывает член Диего и направляет его внутрь. Она узкая и влажная. Диего стонет от удовольствия в миг окутавшее каждую клеточку его тела.  
  
      — Боже! — Шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ваня горячая внутри и холодная снаружи. Голова Диего идет кругом. Он не отдает отчета, что подмахивает на встречу Ване. Металлические обручи стискивают его запястья и завтра наверняка он получит лиловые отпечатки, но к черту все. Ваня стоит каждого косого взгляда в его сторону.  
  
      Девушка упираясь в его живот ладошками, лениво раскачивается: верх-вниз. Диего пылает. Он почти бредит, как при сильной простуде, а Ваня его вирус и его же спасение. Он не видит, но слышит, как с грязным, пошлым хлюпом Ваня насаживается снова и снова, и снова. Он слышит и её слабое постанывание (и его это радует, не одному ему же гореть, в конце концов). Она сжимается и упирается любом в Диего, дрожа всем телом от удовольствия. Оргазм Диего липким ручьем стекает по внутренней стороне её бедра.  
  
      Они задыхаются, как от долгого бега. В легких выжжен весь кислород и кажется вот-вот они умрут, но нежный, целомудренно-короткий поцелуй дарит им порцию живительного O2.  
  
      Ваня обессилив, продолжает лежать на Диего, упираясь подбородком в сложенные руки. Она все еще в маске (и Диего думает, что подарит ей её).  
  
      — Освободишь меня, ночной охотник? — Диего вопросительно смотрит на Ваню, та устало улыбается.  
      — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя прикованным к кровати. Это дает мне надежду, что ты не уедешь внезапно и надолго.  
      — Детка, — горячо шепчет Диего. — Где бы я не был, я всегда стремлюсь назад к тебе.  
      — Я знаю. Но вот, что я думаю, — она тянется рукой к тумбочке, слепо нашаривая там ключи, освобождает Диего и устраивается у него под боком. Диего тут же обнимает её, нежно поглаживая по плечу. — Пока ты тут, не на задании, я буду тебя постоянно приковывать, чтобы ты больше никому не достался.  
  
      Диего внутренне млеет от ревности Вани. Он поворачивает голову и целует девушку в лоб.  
      — Знаешь что? Я совсем не против, если ты даже выкинешь ключи от наручников.


End file.
